Trouble
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Axel's in trouble, he's got an addiction to a boy named Roxas. Not sure what to do, he calls up his buddy Demyx, who helps set his thoughts straight. But is Roxas out of Axel's league? Let's hope not.


** Trouble  
**

* * *

"Demyx, I need to talk to you. We have a problem."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

I pressed the 'End Call' button and tossed my phone in the general direction of my clothes hamper, but heard it thud as it hit the dresser instead. Releasing a sigh, I flipped onto my stomach and pulled a pillow over my head in hopes of losing enough air to pass out. After a good five minutes, I realized this wasn't the best plan I'd ever had and rolled back over to throw my arm across my eyes. I felt so restless anymore, I couldn't even sit still. Groaning, I allowed myself to fall to the floor and instantly regretted it when I felt my alarm clock press into my spine. Of course, Demyx chose that moment to walk in, and for once the blonde was silent as he watched me slowly crawl back onto the bed.

"You're in deep with this one, aren't you?"

I froze at his words, before slowly responding "Yeah...It's like he's a drug and I'm the addict. I just can't get enough of him. I see him, and I can't help but smile. He talks to me, and my heart feels like it's bursting from my chest. When he smiles at me...I'm in trouble Dem. I need help."

Just then, my phone, which surprisingly hasn't broken, began to light up and play music. We both looked to it, but I was the first to give in and check the ID. There on the screen, in big bold letters, read 'Incoming Call from Roxas.' Demyx peeked over my shoulder, mouthing at me not to answer, but I couldn't just ignore him. I saw Demyx slam the palm of his hand into his forehead as I pressed 'Accept.' "Hey, What's up Rox?"

"Eh, the same old same old. I was wondering...If you'd maybe like to hang out later?"

Even through the static, he was clearly nervous. Against my better judgement, and the warnings of Demyx, I responded with far more confidence than I held and the call ended quickly.

"Oh hey, Demyx. Do you think it's a good idea to hang out with my addiction? Well Axel, I really don't think it's a good idea. Hm, you're probably right." While Demyx wasn't the best at impersonations, the mocking tone got his point across perfectly. We both just stared at each other in silence, before he added onto his statement. "That, my dear friend, is how that situation _should_ have gone."

"I can't help it Dem, he's just so damn cute and sweet and nice. He likes to look at the bright side, even when there isn't one, and he's the smartest one in our grade. Hell, maybe our school, I don't really know. Statistic aren't my thing. But still, there's so much to like about him, I just can't help myself. He's everything I want and more."

"I thought you swore to stay single, or to only take non committed relationships? This sure doesn't sound like a fling to me Axel. It sounds like you're falling for him."

"So what if I am, what's wrong with that? He makes me happy. He helps me forget and heal and feel better. He makes me feel like I matter to someone other than you and the others. Like I'm worth caring about."

"And if Saix comes back?"

My breath immediately caught in my throat at the mention of my ex-lover. "I came to terms with the fact...That he's probably never returning, and even if he does...He doesn't make me feel alive the way Roxas does. Not anymore."

I watched as he released a deep breath and shook his head, "Why'd you call me over here if you already knew the answer to your problem?"

"I know the answer?"

"It's written all over your face, and I'm sure it's all over your lyric book as well." A sheepish smile works it's way onto my face as I kick said book under my bed, hiding the evidence of my writing songs for Roxas. "Just make him yours already."

Never being one for patience, Demyx's statement was all I needed to hop off the bed and head for the door. I heard him yell something in my direction about abandoning him, but brushed it off. He'd get over it by the time I was done and back. As I went out the front door, I pulled out my phone that I'd swiped from the bed on my way and dialed Roxas. It rang a few times before he answered, "Axel? What's up?"

I jumped the steps from our porch to the sidewalk and began in the general direction I needed to be. "Just wanted to check if it was okay to move our plans up some?"

"Well, um, sure. I just got out of the shower though. How soon?"

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, why...?"

"Cause I'm here. Come on down."

"What? Why are you he-"

I cut him off, but only because I know his curiosity would bring him to me much faster than reason. Just as I thought, within two minutes, he was opening the front door, dressed in some over sized clothes and his hair still slightly dripping water into his face. I didn't waste time with words or explanations, and he didn't bother to ask for any. I simply reached forward, pulling him to my chest and wrapping my arms around his smaller frame. He returned the embrace, and as he leaned back I laid my hand along his jaw to keep him in place before pressing my lips to his. Instead of the surprise I expected, he immediately returned the kiss, needing no prompting. He even moved to the tips of his toes, pressing himself closer to me. Slowly, we parted, and just watched each other. I kissed him once more, then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I believe I'm falling for you, Roxas."

He let out a light laugh, before whispering back to me. "You're quite good at stating the obvious, Axe."

I leaned back, looking slightly disappointed at his answer, when he pulled me in for another kiss. As he was leaning back, he paused for a moment to say, "Good thing I love you anyways."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if this is kinda meh, I haven't written in a while, and this is my first time writing AkuRoku that didn't get erased by means of some glitch. I know I'm an hour late, but I really wanted to do something for AkuRoku day, and since I can't seem to edit with them properly, I decided to write a quick one-shot. It's AU and has no real relevance to really anything else. Enjoy if possible~


End file.
